In the past year, we have completed several studies related to cardiovascular biomarkers and have published the findings (see below). We have assessed the commutability of frozen samples for the determination of HDL-C and LDL-C by direct assays. Results show that fresh frozen samples may not be fully commutable for some direct lipoprotein assays, thus potentially limiting the use of these tests for evaluation frozen samples for large epidemilogic studies of cardiovascular biomarkers. In two different studies on samples from MESA, we showed that a novel assay for small dense LDL and a test based on the ratio of LDL-P to HDL-P are superior to other conventional markers for predicting cardiovascular risk. In another study, we showed in a cohort of CGD patients that they have increased cardiovascular risk markers but are seemingly protected against the development of cardiovascular disease possibly because of reduced levels of NADPH oxidase activity. In terms of work in progress, we are currently developing a new lipoprotein phenotype classification, using NMR for the measurement of lipoprotein particles distribution, and are examining its potential utility in predicting CVD events in MESA.